


Taken

by helsinkibaby



Series: Among the Stars [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Rare Pair, mick is a smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Mick's no stranger to pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : drabbles  
> Prompt : any, any, pain

Mick's no stranger to pain, but being shot by a futuristic rifle isn't what he's used to. Ray either, judging from the way he's fluttering around the medbay, though that could be his guilty conscience. 

"Don't worry, Caitlin's gonna fix you up," he offers and Caitlin nods briskly as she does her thing. 

"Sure." Mick has confidence in her. "You gonna kiss me better later on too?" 

Her lips twitch and behind her, West's lips press into a disgusted line, which almost makes the pain worthwhile. "I'm taken," she reminds him and Mick shrugs. 

"Can't blame a guy for trying."


End file.
